


Power Play

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [24]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Marking, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beer is serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on November 25, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either of these fine men, Marvel does.

^^^

The Nightcrawler is lying on the deep red silk sheets, naked with his black leather cuffed hands behind his head. The Wolverine decided to prey on the Nightcrawler today. The Nightcrawler does his best to stay calm as to not excite the Wolverine further; instead he waits patiently for the beasts next move, resigned to his fate.

Logan hovers above Kurt; lustful sparks in his eyes with teeth bared in a predatory grin. He leans down to Kurt’s face and says in a low and sinister tone, “Y’know Elf, I should have thought of this a long time ago.” Logan says as he nips Kurt’s jaw. 

Kurt gasps as Logan pinches his nipple between his teeth. “I think it is best you didn’t, mein Freund, because I most likely wouldn’t be able to walk by now. Or you for that matter.” 

Logan chuckled darkly, “Mmmm…. But it’s just too damn ingenious not to do it this way. Don’t you think?” Logan reached down and cupped Kurt’s cock and stroked it with his thumb.

Kurt shivered as Logan brushed his erection. “S-so, this is what you really wanted all this time?”

“You always were sharp, Elf, I figured you owe me more beer than you can afford to pay and I thought I’d give you a chance to pay up a different way.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” Kurt winced in pain from need. Logan was only lightly teasing his erection and it was starting to drive him mad.

“Tell me you don’t like it.” Logan said teasingly.

Kurt turned his head to the side briefly, before looking up at his feral lover again. “Well, there is something else I would like better.” One side of Kurt’s lips quirked, then he briefly ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he let his tail brush against Logan’s erection. At this, Logan gasps and lets out a light snarl. He looks at Kurt with eyes like daggers before he swiftly drags Kurt from his current position and places Kurt’s mouth above his erection while holding him up by the shoulders. 

“I’m the one in charge, Elf, you owe me remember? You are supposed to service me and I want you to start right… here.”

“As you wish, Herr Logan.” Kurt said licking his lips again.

“Oh I love it when you say that, Elf.” Logan moaned as he closed his eyes.

Kurt started out with small nips to tease the head, but Logan would have none of that and pulled slightly at Kurt’s dark curls until Kurt finally submitted and took Logan in whole. Kurt’s head was bobbing up and down furiously as he gripped and slid his hand along the base.

“Oh yeah...” Logan snarled with a grin. 

Logan tugged at Kurt’s hair again (lightly) as he felt his companion slow down. Kurt sped up the pace again and was unrelenting this time and Logan finally came in huge gushes in Kurt’s mouth. Logan panted and gazed down at Kurt dreamily. Kurt started to wiggle. “Logan, please untie me, I need to touch you.”

“No can do, Elf, you play by my rules or you don’t play at all.”

“Is that so, mein **meister**?” Kurt said with a chuckle as he let his tail snake out once again to slowly caress Logan’s reawakened erection.

Logan let out a sharp growl as he grabbed Kurt and crushed his mouth against his fuzzy blue neck and nipped it. “Not until I say.”

Kurt gasped “Logan!”

Logan threw Kurt back down onto the mattress, the younger mans bound hands falling behind his head once again as his friend and lover drags him to the end of the bed. Kurt feels Logan roughly spread his legs and settle them on his hips. Logan reaches for the lube on the bed. Kurt wiggles in excitement as he hears the snap of the cap. 

Logan coats a finger and roughly pushes it inside. “Damn.”

“Logan… Logan, please.”

“I have to prepare this tight ass of yours first, Kurt. Merely being sensible.”

Kurt laughs just barely “Since when do you **c-care** –gasp- about being **s-sensible?!?** Kurt says the last in a whine.

“Since it makes you act like this.” At this, Logan quickly removes his fingers and replaces it with his hard cock in one quick and precise motion, but not far enough to hit Kurt’s pleasure point.

“That better?”

 _Damn you, Logan._ Kurt thought as he felt his eyes roll in the back of his head at the constant teasing torture. 

Logan chuckles and slowly draws himself out, then slowly pushes back in again. Still not touching Kurt’s prostate. 

“Logan –gasp- this is inhuman... torture.”

“Isn’t it though?’"

At this Kurt snarls and says “Less talk and more action, Lieber!” and wraps his tail around Logan’s waist and pulls him deeper inside and this time that wonderful spot is finally struck and Kurt lets out a passionate cry feeling victorious.

Logan falters and inhales deeply “J-just who's in charge here anyway, bub?”

Kurt tightens his tail further and says, “You have to ask?” with a glint in his eye “Now, stop talking and get to the good stuff, Logan." 

Logan nods, giving in. "Bossy, aint we?" Logan starts to move quickly, and looks down at Kurt and breaths heavily. Kurt’s ass is still incredibly tight, Logan thinks in amazement. It was another benefit to having such a flexible body.

Kurt is tugging at his restraints now as he feels his pleasure build in intensity. He knows Logan is watching his face, it’s one of his favorite things when they do **this**. Kurt still senses Logan holding back a bit, stubborn creature that he is and knows just what to do to get total compliance. Kurt let Logan know in his voice what every movement did to him in tone and words. He knew how much Logan enjoyed these games. Logan had quite the kinky side. 

“I s-suppose I owe this to you, Logan! –gasp- A-all those years of not paying you baaack!” Kurt groaned.

“Oh yeah, you do.” Logan licked his lips pushing in just a little harder.

“I’ve gotten away with it for too long.” Kurt spit out between breaths.

Logan nodded and growled.

“I s-suppose I must do this every night then, until the debt is paid in full. I know how debts are important to y-you." 

“Yes.” Logan nodded shakily. The conflict on Logan's face almost caused Kurt to laugh. 

“Honor would d-demand it." Kurt let out a whine.

“Kurt…”

“So I guess I am yours any night, any day and any place until you are satisfied with me. Of course that all depends on i-if I satisfy y-you properly!”

“Oh-oh god, Kurt.” Logan groaned.

“I’m yours.” Kurt moaned in turn. Then gasped as he felt that spot get struck again. "Logan..."

“Oh, god. Yes.” Logan looked down at Kurt and knew that Kurt would get just what he wanted; once he looked down he had no more self-control. Kurt’s hands still thrown back and bound in surrender contrasted nicely with the wild look of triumph in his eyes and in his grin. 

“Mine. And I'm gonna make sure you don't forget.” Logan let out a primal cry and hammered into Kurt with such force that Kurt’s legs flew up off of Logan’s hips repeatedly. Logan with his left fist grabbed the sheets and with his right he began to stroke Kurt in time with his thrusts, thrusts that were so forceful the headboard was knocking harshly against the wall.

“Mine! Is this what you wanted, Elf?”

“Y-yes! Oh gott, yes!”

Now all Kurt is are nerve endings to be manipulated by Logan’s powerful body, nerves like strings of a violin, if hit it just right it could get the most beautiful tune from his voice. 

“Yes, Logan, Yes!”

Kurt let out one final cry, long and deep in its intensity, and came. Logan followed quickly with his own trademark howl. 

Kurt lies on the bed, out of breath and as weak as a newborn kitten. Logan is slumped to the side breathing just as heavily with a look of awe on his face. He slowly made his way to Kurt and undid the leather cuffs. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and kissed him. Logan sighed, “I told you when we first started this, that I took beer seriously.”

Kurt chuckled. “Ja, beer is serious business,” Kurt agreed stroking Logan’s whiskers. “So, how many beers is that worth? 

Logan took Kurt into his arms and stroked his hair before planting a kiss there. With a reverent smile Logan said, “Forget beer, that was worth gold.”

^^^


End file.
